


rumble-rumble

by wearethewitches



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Food, Food Issues, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, uhhh possible triggers for ppl with food problems?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Hecate hasn't had anything to eat today - and it doesn't go unnoticed!-anon prompt on tumblr, who asked for a fic where Miss Hardbroom's stomach rumbles in class and she has to contain her embarrassment in front of the students ;)
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	rumble-rumble

_Rumble-rumble._

For a moment, Hecate thinks she imagined it, but then it happens again.

**_Rumble-rumble._ **

Automatically, the witch looks to her most meddlesome student, Mildred Hubble, expecting her to have a wide-eyed look of terror that can’t be disguised. But then, there’s a tightening in her stomach, a _twisting_ that serves as a reminder to Hecate that she hasn’t eaten in…in a while. The noise is coming from her. Goddess, how embarrassing!

However, that same _twisty-twisty-rumble-rumble_ comes with its own set of thoughts. Hecate can’t eat right now, in _class_ – nay, she won’t eat at all today, not until she gets back to her private quarters for some of Pippa’s home-made biscuits, the ones with the pink icing shaped like frogs. Hecate refuses to eat this evening’s proposed dinner, as she always does when meat stew is on offer.

Hecate’s expression twists and so does her stomach. It’s almost painful. _Ignore it,_ she instructs herself, sliding through the aisles to oversee the days study session. The quiet is calming. The scratch of quills and the by-now familiar brush of Mildred’s pencils are the only sounds, the bare whispers of conversation silenced by Hecate’s well-aimed glowers as she stands over their work.

Then there is another _rumble-rumble_ from her stomach as she passes Maud Spellbody and the girl fidgets, a furrow appearing on her brow. In a moment, Hecate is frozen behind her, staring. Maud glances back at her, gulps, then turns back to her work, eyes glued to her text as she reads about the properties of fresh lavender.

_…rumble-rumble…_

Hecate moves on. An iciness is seeping through her chest that makes her feel numb, like glass – like if any of her girls so much as peeked in her direction, they’d see her piteously empty stomach quivering in fear, wondering when it would get its next meal.

She passes Mildred, who has dipped down to grab something from inside her bag – **_rumble-rumble!_** – and swiftly aims to sit behind her desk, where the sounds might be muted, when the girl rights herself and presses something crackling, packaged, into her hand. Hecate looks down, stiff and surprised Mildred would _dare_ touch her.

In her hand is a… _Go Ahead!_

The foodstuff is clearly something dry and perhaps bready, with raisins baked inside it and clear sugar decorating the top. The non-magical _plastic_ is the thin type, tinged various shades of green, meant to be opened easily. Hecate doesn’t know what to do. Her student… _Mildred_ has just given her food. Most likely because she heard her stomach rumbling.

 _Does she watch me?_ Hecate wonders, astonished and somewhat confused. _Did she see how I missed lunch and morning meal?_

Mildred has gone right back to her work, diligent in colouring her drawings of lavender in bloom and out; Hecate has only refrained from calling it a waste of effort for how she has seen the various doodles turn into enchanted drawings. It’s a rare talent – one that Cackle’s cannot afford to cultivate, what with Miss Mould’s nefarious choices. Hecate lets Mildred have this, if only to see where natural talent shall lead her.

 _…and I have been standing here too long,_ she admits, clenching the _Go Ahead!_ and walking back to her desk with a stiff back. Only when she is sat down, does Hecate reluctantly open the packaging, giving into the urge to eat. The plastic is smooth to open, barely making any noise at all and when she raises the corner of the – surprisingly tasty – snack to her mouth, chewing on a small bite, she makes eye-contact with Mildred.

And, not forgetting her manners, Hecate lets her embarrassment flow out of her to be replaced by gratitude. Her stomach does not twist or rumble, anymore. Aloud, she says in a quiet voice, “Your thanks, Miss Hubble.”

There is a brief silence as all activity in the class halts, before Mildred lets her grin spread across her face, a proud glow settling under her skin.

“No problem, Miss Hardbroom!” she exclaims.

Hecate looks away…and eats the rest of her snack voluntarily.


End file.
